HARD LIFE
by BlackAngelWhiteDemon
Summary: ¿Qué es la belleza? Para todos los que conozco es uno de los mejores dones que se le pueden otorgar a un ser humano. Si bien no es lo más importante, como dicen mis hermanos, si es una gran ventaja y puede traer consigo cosas muy buenas a los que cuentan con ella. Pero… a mí solo me ha traído desgracias. Yuuram. AU.
1. Estoy en una clínica

¿Qué es la belleza?

Para todos los que conozco es uno de los mejores dones que se le pueden otorgar a un ser humano. Si bien no es lo más importante, como dicen mis hermanos, si es una gran ventaja y puede traer consigo cosas muy buenas a los que cuentan con ella. Pero… a mí solo me ha traído desgracias.

- Por favor acompáñenos, joven – son las simples palabras de uno de los hombres que me recibió en la clínica a la que fui transferido el día de ayer. Me levanto y le sigo sin poner resistencia, mientras recuerdo como es que llegué a este lugar.

Ha pasado una semana desde que un gran número de agentes policiales irrumpió en el negocio de mi madre y la arrestaron (junto con todos los demás que nos encontrábamos ahí); naturalmente salí en su ayuda pero ella me dijo que todo estaría bien y me pidió que fuera obediente ante las ordenes de aquellos extraños; acepté, sin embargo no iría a ninguna parte sin ella. Por lo que la abracé con fuerza y me negué rotundamente a soltarla. Al final, se me permitió viajar en la misma patrulla que ella hasta la comisaria, en donde también hallé a mis hermanos mayores. Yo seguía sin soltar a mi progenitora, ellos se unieron al abrazo; no estaban asustados, no hacíamos nada malo, no obligábamos a nadie a nada; yo estaba ahí por mi propia voluntad al igual que los demás.

Llevaron a mi madre a interrogar junto a mis dos hermanos, a mí me llevaron con el resto de mis ´compañeros y compañeras´; en cuanto entré a la habitación en la que los habían puesto me rodearon en un círculo, preguntando por como me encontraba yo y mi familia. Los tranquilicé lo mejor que pude, algunas de las más jóvenes se abrazaron a mí con fuerza, asustadas. En ese momento comprendí lo buenas que eran todas esas personas, la mayoría era mayor que yo por uno o dos años, a unos cuantos les llevaba un año pero todos ellos estaban preocupados por mí aún más que por ellos mismos.

Cuando llegó el momento de nuestro interrogatorio – el cual se llevo a cabo con 4 policías presentes más uno extra en la puerta por si alguno intentaba escapar y en una habitación aprueba de ruido – los sujetos mostraron su retorcido origen verdadero, dos de ellos tomaron a una de las chicas, al principio todos creímos que le harían preguntas por separado a cada uno pero en cuanto otro más se acercó e intentó quitar su polera, fui el primero en protestar, poniéndome de pie bastante molesto. - ¿!Qué demonios le está haciendo a mi hermana!? – espeté casi rugiendo, utilizando aquel título por costumbre sin darme cuenta, la muchacha que tenían sujeta era una de las primeras a las que conocí y siempre me llamaba ´hermano´ de cariño. Los policías rieron ante mis palabras, comentando entre sí y metiendo a mi madre, dándole títulos por demás vulgares - ¡Deténganse! ¡Suéltenla! – exigí al escucharla gritar cuando el hombre le arrancó la prenda. No me hicieron caso alguno y la ira se acumulaba cada vez más en mi interior. – Ustedes están acostumbrados… no veo por qué deban quejarse – comentó el cuarto que solo miraba a sus otros tres camaradas. Ella chilló al sentirse manoseada. - ¡BASTA! – grité , - ¡Guarda silencio! – me gritó el hombre, - Todos ustedes no son más que putas, juguetes para calentar la cama por un poco de dinero. ¡Basu-! – el sujeto estaba tan concentrado en sus palabras que saltó y gritó cuando me abalancé sobre él más que furioso, sin que me importara estar esposado. – ¡Suéltame! – gritó el sujeto, tratando de que lo dejara ir sin éxito alguno, fue entonces que sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi espalda que hizo que mi cuerpo convulsionara por el dolor; solté una de mis manos de la camisa del hombre y este rió burlón, meciéndose a los lados, pensando que eso sería suficiente para que lo liberara; que equivocado estaba. Volví mi agarre en el cuello de su uniforme, aferrándome con violencia y zarandeando su cabeza de un lado a otro, - para ser lindo, eres bastante resistente – le oí susurrar y luego un grito de suplica femenino que me hizo perder la cabeza por completo; pateé con fuerza directo en su estomago, lo más cerca de la ingle que pude; el hombre gritó con fuerza y poco después el sujeto que había estado desnudando a mi ´compañera´ me propinó un golpe con el mango de su arma en la cabeza que me dejó en el piso, consciente y sintiendo como algo escurría por mi frente y luego mi nariz; sentí un dolor terrible en el estomago, uno de ellos me había pateado ferozmente en ese lugar, curvé mi cuerpo hacía adelante pero mi cabeza subió y pude observar que los otros dos hombres aún la tenían sujeta. Cuando la segunda patada llegó, entorné mis brazos en la pierna y me apresuré a morder con tanta fuerza como pude en el momento, internado más los dientes cuando el sujeto gritó, no tenía ni idea de si estaba mordiendo a la misma persona de la cual había estado agarrado hace muy poco o a la que me había golpeado la cabeza pero en esos momentos eso no importaba. Pateé al otro hombre en las piernas en cuanto se me dio la oportunidad, provocando que callera y luego repetí mi acción en su rostro, causando que chillara lastimeramente, entonces ocurrió lo que quería; los otros dos hombres la soltaron - quien presurosa corrió con el resto-, para poder ayudar a sus camaradas en aprietos, sonreí internamente antes de que comenzaran a golpearme en la espalda y cabeza. Oía sus insultos hacia mi persona, unos peores que otros; pero cuando volvieron a inmiscuir a mi madre la fuerza implacable del odio se apoderó de mí una vez más. Comencé a lanzar patadas a diestra y siniestra sin que me importara el daño que pudiera hacer o el que me hacía a mí mismo por moverme como si no estuviera lastimado. Ellos se alejaron y aproveché en ponerme de pie de un salto, al ver sus rostros aterrados sonreí. – NO VUELVAN A TOCARLA – ordené, refiriéndome a la chica que estaba temblando entre las demás que intentaban consolarla – NI A ELLA NI A NADIE MÁS – agregué – Y NO SE ATREVAN A HABLAR MAL DE MI MADRE- amenacé, mirándolos a todos de la forma más amenazante que pude, la cual sin duda causó un gran impacto, teniendo en cuenta mi rostro sangrante y lo deplorable de mi ropa y cuerpo en esos momentos. - ¡Eres un demonio! – gritó uno de los policías – Deprisa, ¡traigan refuerzos! – gritó otro. – Ya ha sido suficiente – habló de repente el guardián de la salida; ya había olvidado que estaba allí. – Hermano… - esa voz me hizo suavizar por completo las facciones y giré, encaminándome al rincón en el que se encontraba ella, - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te lastimaron demasiado? – pregunté, recibiendo su mirada de incredulidad y tristeza - ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¡Mira en el estado en el que te dejaron por ayudarme! ¡No debiste, hermano! Yo… yo pude haberlo soportado – sonreí, dejando salir también un quejido, ya empezaba a sentir el peso del dolor en mi cuerpo – no digas tonterías – le reproché, acariciando su cabeza de forma cariñosa – tú nunca has tenido una relación sexual en tú vida – le recordé, después de todo ella era solo la ayudante de mi madre con los demás, no trabajaba con el resto de nosotros, solo observaba, ayudaba y aconsejaba cuando era preciso; una de las razones por la que era tan allegada a mí era esa justamente, consejos.

Dejo de recordar unos minutos al chocar con alguien que, al parecer, llevaba mucha prisa; cae al piso con cierta brusquedad.

- Discúlpame – es todo lo que digo, extendiendo mi mano frente a él para ayudarlo a levantarse. – No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa, de hecho – me responde y sonríe tomando mi mano como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Lo jalo hacia adelante y logro levantarlo, con su ayuda claro.  
Asiento, sin darle importancia y me dispongo a seguir mi camino, por lo que puedo notar; aún falta mucho para que lleguemos a donde sea que estemos yendo.  
- Nos vemos después – dice, a modo de despedida supongo. Sonrió sin voltear a verle y continuo recordando.

Sentí pasos detrás de mí y ver la expresión de miedo reflejarse en el rostro de ´mi hermana´ hizo que me tensara, voltee el rostro en el preciso momento en el que el guardián daba un último paso, quedando a medio metro de mi posición, - ¿qué es lo que quiere?- espeté, con un tono y gesto amenazador; su expresión era tranquila, - lamento no haberlos ayudado – dijo, - necesitaba pruebas de los ultrajes de estos cuatro – indicó, introdujo una de sus manos en el interior de su traje y sacó una pequeña cámara – con esto, ten por seguro que serán destituidos y encarcelados – mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa de satisfacción maligna, - me alegra mucho – expresé y, entonces, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y lo vi todo negro; me había desmayado.

Cuando desperté me hallaba en una habitación de hospital, con una aguja inyectada a mi brazo izquierdo, conectada a la fina y semi transparente manguera que me administraba suero, parpadee varias veces antes de poder enfocar mi vista correctamente, sentándome; recorrí con ella todo el lugar, la pared era de un blanco humo, posiblemente por los años de antigüedad del edificio, las baldosas del piso eran blancas también y estaban limpias casi en su totalidad; a unos seis metros de mi cama estaba otra, vacía e impecable, había una mesita a mi costado con varios utensilios, entre ellos, una botella mediana de alcohol, un par de bolsitas con algodón, dos agujas sin usar y medicinas de distintos tipos. Luego de un prolongado tiempo de observación, la cabeza empezó a dolerme, llevé mi mano libre a ella, y recién en ese momento me percaté de que estaba vendada, pero era lógico. Volví a recostarme y cerré los ojos antes de oír el sonido del picaporte de la puerta al girar y como esta se abría, seguido de una voz más que conocida que me hizo volver a abrirlos e incorporarme con rapidez, /- ¡Wolfie! – exclamó Cecile, casi corriendo al encuentro de su pequeño, con una expresión más que asustada, su hijo estaba en pésimo estado, le recordaba… a ´aquello´./ – Estoy bien, madre, no es nada grave – le aseguré, sonriéndole como siempre, de esa forma que ella sabía no era real pero había aprendido a aceptar. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas, - no llores – le pedí, - sabes que soy fuerte, madre, unos pocos golpes no iban ni van a matarme – la vi sonreír por mi comentario arrogante, y luego me abrazó como siempre lo hacía, hasta casi ahogarme y dejarme ligeramente azul. - ¿Cómo están todos? – le pregunté, mostrándome serio, - están todos bien – me respondió ella, suspiré con alivio, - Dime que sucedió, dime todo – ella asintió, - todos fueron liberados el día de ayer, honey…- fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada, - hoy es sábado, cariño – indicó, abrí mucho los ojos, - ¿me… perdí la entrega de calificativos? – pregunté, incrédulo, yo siempre las recogía por mi cuenta con un permiso especial que me otorgaba mi madre, estaba siempre muy ocupada y prefería no incomodar a mis hermanos, ellos también tenían sus asuntos que atender. Conrad con su academia de esgrima y Gwendal con los negocios de la familia, ya de por si estaban bastante ocupados como para tener que preocuparse por recoger mis notas. Ella asintió, - lo siento mucho, cariño, pero no te preocupes, fui yo y las recogí por ti – dio a conocer, suspiré, eso era un alivio, no tendría que esperar hasta el comienzo de inscripciones del próximo año para ir por ellas, - aún así es una lástima que te hayas perdido el final del curso escolar… cuando llegué todo mundo se me quedó mirando – rió, sonreí un poco, como siempre – tu maestra identificó al instante quien era, me dijo ¨usted debe ser la madre del alumno Von Bielefeld¨, me saludó muy amablemente, y me habló maravillas de ti, que tus calificaciones eran más que sobresalientes, que eras todo un caballero con las muchachas, callado en los recesos y que apreciabas que te dejaran solo, que no rehuías a las charlas pero tampoco participabas mucho en ellas y que la mayoría del tiempo la pasabas estudiando, repasando o si no, leyendo libros bastante extensos – me encogí de hombros, tratando de disimular el ligero sonrojo en mis pómulos, el tono empalagoso en la voz de mi madre era algo común pero este estaba siéndolo en exceso. – Oh, oh… y todas tus compañeras se acercaron a mí cuando ya me iba – comentó, - me preguntaron el por qué no habías ido tú, lucían preocupadas, todas eran muy lindas, y tenían unas cajitas en sus manos, por otro lado los muchachos estaban todos acomodados a un lado, haciéndose los desinteresados pero sé que estaban atentos a lo que decía, me acerqué a ellos con todas las chicas siguiéndome, al principio me observaron con cierto recelo pero una vez les sonreí, más de uno se puso rojo – gruñí, la idea de que mis compañeros pudieran estar fantaseando acerca de mi madre no me agradaba, ella debió haber adivinado lo que pensaba porque volvió a reír, con más ganas está vez, le lancé una mirada seria, - bueno, le di una idea a una de tus compañeras de clase y luego las demás la imitaron, y a las finales los obsequios que eran para ti, terminaron en manos de ellos, y curiosamente resulta que al ser 12 chicos y 11 chicas, sin tu presencia, cada uno recibió uno, debiste haber visto sus rostros de sorpresa y como sonreían, hubieron muchos abrazos y agradecimientos – su sonrisa se amplió y la miré intrigado antes de que continuara – también para ti – abrí bastante mis ojos, sin entender, - ¿por qué? – pregunté, - porque gracias a que no fuiste, todos compartieron muy unidos – sonreí burlón, dejando salir un sonido de *hmph* - que bueno – dije con ironía, antes de sentir mi cabeza palpitar con cada vez más fuerza, llevé mi mano a ella de nuevo; mi madre pareció preocuparse pero le hice un gesto, indicándole que todo estaba bien, en cuanto el palpitar cesó, quité mi mano.

Observé sus ojos del mismo color que los míos, por un tiempo largo, - Dime… ¿qué pasará ahora? – me miró sorprendida y no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado ligeramente, - no pongas esa cara, sabías que te preguntaría sobre eso – ella asintió, con la mirada ensombrecida; la angustia se activó en mí de inmediato, - ¿irás a la cárcel? – pregunté, con genuino terror en mi voz, negó con la cabeza, -todos ellos hablaron a mi favor – comentó, - así debió ser – puntué, - siempre los trataste como a tus hijos, no tenían razón para decir alguna cosa en tu contra, los apoyaste – añadí, cruzándome de brazos con lentitud, antes de darle otra mirada a la aguja en mi brazo izquierdo, era molesta.

De pronto, la oí lloriquear, levanté la vista hacía ella y vi que había llevado su mano derecha a su boca, tapándola, para evitar que sus sollozos se escucharan pero que aún así escapaban, el movimiento de su garganta era constante; no me dio tiempo a preguntar qué estaba mal, cuando ya estaba abrazándome, no como acostumbraba, con fuerza si, pero de una forma que me hizo sentir frágil, como ella debía estar sintiéndose, y entonces empezó a llorar, - van… a separarnos – confesó, en un susurro, - ¿por… por cuánto tiempo? – pregunté, poniéndome esa máscara de serenidad que he mejorado con el pasar de los años hasta hacerla perfecta, a ojos de cualquiera; que no sea mi familia. No me respondió, solo oí como rompió en sollozos; le froté los brazos, en un pobre intento de tranquilizarla cuando ni siquiera yo lo estaba, - madre… por favor, para, sabes lo mucho que odio verte triste, en especial cuando es por mi culpa -, todo sonido cesó, - es mi culpa… - dijo, negué la cabeza levemente, - ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – volví a preguntar, - no lo sé… - confesó, - pero… te internaran en una clínica ´especial´ cuando te recuperes por completo – sacó a relucir, - estaré bien – aseguré, haciéndome el fuerte, se aferró a mí con más fuerza, antes de que yo viera a una enfermera entrar al cuarto, -lo siento mucho, pero el tiempo de visitas ya ha concluido- dio aviso, pasaron los segundos pero mi madre no me soltó ni yo a ella, - por favor, señora, si no sale me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad -, froté ligeramente su espalda, no quería que la enfermera hiciera eso, a pesar de que tampoco quería que mi madre se fuera, - tienes que irte – le dije, calmadamente; me soltó, dándome un cálido beso en la frente antes de caminar con dirección a la salida de la habitación, - te prometo que vendré a visitarte todos los días – asentí, sonriéndole; - me temo que eso será imposible – interrumpió la enfermera, - está bien – me apresuré a asegurar, al ver a mi progenitora alterarse, me miró, sorprendida y agrandé mi sonrisa hacía ella, - no van a separarnos por mucho tiempo, honey… lo juro – la tristeza e impotencia en sus ojos me fue más que clara y dolorosa, me obligué a acrecentar todavía más la sonrisa que aún portaba, entonces se fue, dejándome con la enfermera. Y mi sonrisa desapareció a la par.

To be continue...

* * *

¿Agradó? Dejen sus opiniones por favor n-n


	2. Torpe extraño - hermoso desconocido

... contiene los pensamientos.

Desde aqui la hisotira esta narrada desde dos puntos de vista. El punto de vista de Wolfam y el de Yuuri. A mi parecer es sencillo saber cual es cual pero si se les dificulta diganmelo y ponde POV - al cambiar de narrador. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer~ nwn

* * *

- Espere un momento aquí – la indicación del doctor me hace volver a la realidad, me siento en la banca indicada, él abre la puerta que está al costado y entra; espero por un aproximado de 15 minutos y, aburrido, me pongo a ver a las personas a mi alrededor, veo doctores, doctoras, enfermeras, pacientes, pero lo que me llama la atención es que cerca de mi hay 5 niños jugando, tres niños y dos niñas, se ven muy alegres y conversan, recorro un poco más el lugar con los ojos y mi vista se planta en una pequeña, piel morena, de lindos rizos cortos y castaños, la noto observar a los otros niños, siento que quiere acercárseles pero no lo hace, podría ser que le da miedo, miedo a que la rechacen, me levanto y voy hacía ella, ni siquiera lo nota hasta que ya estoy a su lado, -¿puedo sentarme? – le pregunto, dedicándole una de mis típicas sonrisas, me queda mirando y sonríe de vuelta con timidez, asintiendo. - ¿Por qué no juegas un poco con los demás niños de por allá? – le cuestiono directamente, en otras circunstancias me tomaría mi tiempo, haciendo preguntas con ninguna relación al tema que quiero tocar hasta que sienta que estoy en confianza con la persona, pero está vez se trata de una niña, una niña pequeña y no le veo sentido a hacerlo; niega con la cabeza y la veo cohibirse en su asiento, encogiendo un poco los hombros y acomodándose más al fondo en la banca, suspiro y le dirijo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual responde de la misma forma, -¿estás segura?- le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza de nuevo inmediatamente, -entonces ve- la animo, ella duda, -no van a hacerte a un lado- le aseguro, -¿está seguro?- pregunta, -lo estoy, completamente- vuelvo a sonreírle y consigo convencerla, se pone de pie y me sonríe grandemente, antes de correr con dirección a los otros niños, quienes la reciben abiertamente. Me quedo en mi lugar viéndolos jugar a todos, ahora ella luce tan feliz como el resto y me alegra, aún sin saber por qué, después de todo la niña no es nada mío, de pronto la veo girarse y dirige su vista a donde me encuentro, veo otra sonrisa aparecer en su infantil rostro y alza la mano, exclamando ¨!Arigatou, oto – san!¨ , mientras la agita; sus palabras me sorprenden enormemente, no sé si es por el título que deliberadamente me ha dado o por el hecho de que no me ha molestado y que muy por el contrario incluso podría decir que me hizo sentir feliz, afortunadamente la voz del doctor que por fin sale de la habitación me quita la posibilidad de ponerme a pensar en ello, me levanto antes de que vuelva a llamarme y cruzó deprisa para que me note, - pase, por favor – me pide y se aparta, entro, mirando hacia el frente y con la barbilla en alto, como siempre debe ser. El lugar es más grande de lo que imaginaba, casi el triple de un aula de clases, -puede caminar un poco hasta que lleguen los pacientes restantes- me indica, le veo de lado y asiento. Comienzo a pasear, es en ese momento que reparo en un hombre que me parece conocido y que me está observando con un grueso libro en una de sus manos, el color de su cabello es inconfundible, tiene que ser él; se acerca a donde me encuentro, parándose frente a mí, de la misma forma en que yo lo hago casi al instante, nos miramos a los ojos durante segundos, - Wolfram Von Bielefeld – anuncia, - Günter Von Christ – declaro, -¿qué es lo que haces aquí? – me pregunta, - te lo diría si lo supiera -, por lo que noto mi respuesta no le agrada ya que le veo fruncir el ceño y no hago más que sonreír ante eso, - no estoy mintiendo, no podría ante mi mentor de modales desde los 3 años – agrego, sin poder ocultar el tono burlón de la última parte, - ¿Cómo esta Lady Cecile y tus hermanos? – cuestiona de la nada y me torno serio, - ellos se encuentran en perfectas condiciones – le aseguro, - pero… dígame, ¿qué hace _usted_ aquí? – ahora pregunto yo, - me temo que esos son asuntos personales – me responde, - comprendo- digo yo, - en ese caso no lo molesto más- me dispongo a continuar mi recorrido pero él se interpone, - muy por el contrario, me gustaría platicar contigo un poco más – su petición me extraña pero la acepto, no sin antes pedirle como favor que no le diga mi nombre a nadie, no pregunta por qué y me hace una sugerencia que por mucho que no me haga gracia, la prefiero a que revele quien soy. Saco el tema de la obra que tiene en la mano y me dice que se trata de la obra ´El Conde de Monte Cristo´, me sorprendo, pregunto si se trata del libro completo y me afirma que lo es, le confieso que ya he leído la obra pero solo hasta el penúltimo volumen ya que el final no pude hallarlo, amablemente y para mi sorpresa se ofrece a prestármelo en cuanto lo termine; le sonrío, la idea de completar el libro me emociona.

Es en ese momento en el que el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo llega a nuestros oídos, ambos volteamos la cabeza hacía el lado del estruendo. El objeto que se ha roto es un pequeño florero blanco y negro, que estaba al costado de la puerta y por la cual acaban de ingresar tres personas, dos son hombres, la otra, mujer.

El culpable, obviamente, es el chico que tiene la mano detrás de la cabeza, está riendo con notorio nerviosismo y que, además, los otros dos recién llegados han ingresado conversando. No me molesto en ver al sujeto por más de unos segundos. Al volver la vista al lugar en el que están, ahora, los pedazos del florero, una pareja de niños está recogiendo las flores esparcidas por el suelo; sonrío y cuando acaban y giran, felices, cada uno con media docena entre sus brazos, mi sonrisa solo se amplía. No demoro en percatarme que para cada flor en brazos de la niña hay una pareja en brazos del niño, pero, curiosamente, la roja en brazos de él, se reemplaza por una amarilla en los de ella; suspiro y el sutil comentario de quien está a mi lado me hace recordar que tengo compañía, - te trae recuerdos, ¿no es así? -, - sería tonto negarlo -, sonríe ante mi respuesta, - me alegra ver que mis clases te sirvieron después de todo – dice orgulloso, - de otra manera todo el tiempo en que me martirizó no sería más que un insoportable recuerdo -, opino; prefiere ignorar mi comentario, le miro de soslayo, - ya regreso – me anuncia y veo como se aleja tranquilamente, me encojo de hombros y me siento cerca de la ventana antes de percatarme de que hay un libro en la mesa de alado, está cerrado y ya que nadie parece interesado en tomarlo, y Günter es más que probable que demore, opto por cogerlo y lo ojeo, la carátula pone "Ollantay", busco el autor mas es anónimo, recuerdo haber oído sobre este escrito, vagamente pero si no mal recuerdo es una historia de un amor fallido o algo semejante, sin nada que hacer, abro el libro y empiezo a leerlo, pero solo concluyo una página cuando me veo interrumpido por el pequeño de antes, está frente a mí, sonriendo con algo de timidez, lo miro intrigado y él me extiende la única flor que le queda, la cual es roja; la recibo, él ríe ligeramente y como respuesta le sonrío. Se inclina, no estoy acostumbrado a gestos como esos pero ya los había recibido un par de veces en el pasado, le imito en menor medida y una vez se endereza, le acaricio la cabeza, vuelve a reír y se retira; yo vuelvo a mi libro.

… Me siento incómodo. Me están observando, nunca me ha gustado que me miren mucho, en especial cuando estoy leyendo o estudiando. En la escuela ya era costumbre pero en este nuevo lugar… Suspiro, cierro el libro y busco a quien me mira, le pediré que deje de hacerlo y espero me haga caso.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, Oh, no pienso al verlo levantarse y caminar hacía donde estoy, a pesar de que desvié mi mirada tan pronto se dio el cruce, eso no evitó que lo notara.

Busco disimuladamente a mi amigo en busca de algún tipo de ayuda y recién en ese momento es en el que reparo en que está hablando con la mujer con la que ingresamos; ya está a solo unos metros de distancia cuando una pequeña me ala del pantalón, la miro y ella me extiende una linda flor amarilla, la tomo con una de mis manos y la pequeña me sonríe grandemente y luego se va. Nuevamente nervioso ,miro de reojo por donde venía el muchacho y me doy con la sorpresa de que se ha detenido y ahora mira fijamente la flor de un intenso color rojo que tiene en su mano; le veo esbozar una sonrisa pero… hay algo raro en ella, no sé la razón pero me parece que no es autentica y ahora que lo recuerdo este chico se me hace conocido, es solo que no recuerdo de donde. Es… muy atractivo pienso, y de inmediato sacudo la cabeza, ese tipo de pensamientos no están bien. Se da la vuelta y regresa a la mesa junto a la silla en la que había estado antes de que se percatara de que lo estaba mirando pero no se sienta de inmediato, en su lugar, se queda parado, mirando por la ventana; de espaldas, su cabello capta toda mi atención, es rubio y parece resplandecer como el oro con los rayos del sol. Ahora soy yo quien mira su flor y comparo su color con el de la cabellera del muchacho, extrañamente similar.

Al cabo de unos minutos se vuelve a sentar y por más que lo intento no puedo separar mis ojos de él.- ¿Disfrutando de la vista, Shibuya? – me pregunta de la nada una voz que me hace saltar, y voltear a verlo, - veo que ya acabaste de hablar – recrimino algo enojado, no pienso responder a su pregunta; sonríe nada afectado, - la doctora Anissina tiene una teoría bastante interesante sobre el origen de la humanidad, ciertamente, pero dime, ¿acaso te interesa aquel muchacho?- me pregunta, debo tener la reacción que esperaba porque no tarda en agregar – porque de ser así, admito que no tienes malos gustos, amigo mío – frunzo el ceño, - Murata, te he explicado muchas veces que no tengo problemas con tus preferencial sexuales y las respeto, pero yo no y repito _no _soy _gay _– él asiente y se levanta, - entonces no te importará que vaya a ligar un poco con él – dice con todo el descaro del mundo, - claro, porque esa tentación andante debe ser excelente besando – añade, haciendo que sin querer mi cerebro imagine una escena de mi amigo besando posesivamente al rubio y lo que es más, siendo libremente correspondido; el estomago se me revolvió, - y ni que decir de… - , - bien, bien, ya es suficiente – le interrumpo, él vuelve a sonreír, - no creo que debas ir… podrías asustarlo – opino, se encoje de hombros, - ya veremos – responde, - Shibuya Yuuri – escucho una voz masculina melosa que me hace sudar frío, - diviértete – me desea con un claro tono burlón y se va. Antes de que pueda hacer siquiera un ademán para detenerlo, el recién llegado ya está al frente mío, luce diferente, ha de ser por el hecho de que su cabello está amarrado en una coleta y le da un aspecto más joven, sonrío incómodo, - hola, Günter – le saludo, el hombre no demora en iniciar una plática conmigo, si es que se le puede llamar plática al hecho que él me hable mientras yo asiento cada cierto tiempo, simulando que escucho cuando en realidad el 98% de mi atención está centrada en Murata, quien por cierto acaba de llegar a donde se encuentra aquel chico rubio. Parece que perturba su lectura, puesto que alza la mirada hacía mi sonriente amigo, él no pierde tiempo e intercambian algunas palabras, y luego se sienta frente a él. - ¿No le parece? – pregunta Günter de la nada y no tengo ni idea de sobre qué me ha preguntado.

-Ya veo el por qué faltó a la entrega de calificaciones finales – comenta y me siento helar, acaso él… , - ¿me conoce?- pregunto, aparentando indiferencia, - estoy empezando a hacerlo, pero lo había visto muchas veces en la escuela – es su respuesta, acompañada de otra sonrisa como cuando llegó. – Comprendo bien… - digo, - escuche…-, - Murata Ken – me interrumpe y asiento. – Escuche, Murata Ken, voy a pedirle un favor – le anuncio directamente, no dice nada, por lo que prosigo, - le agradeceré mucho si es tan amable de no comentar con nadie que me conoce fuera de aquí y… no le diga a nadie mi nombre – me mira extrañado, - por favor -, - por supuesto, no será ningún problema joven Von Bielefeld, pero entonces, ¿cómo debo llamarlo? – lo fácil que ha accedido me sorprende pero es más que obvio que algo me pedirá; aclaro mi garganta antes de responder, - llámeme William, William Von Bielefeld - , - perfecto entonces, Von Bielefeld William – sonríe, - el nombre no le queda nada mal – opina, - le agradezco el cumplido – respondo, sonriéndole, y es cuando toma mi mentón con una de sus manos, mirandome fijamente a los ojos, - tiene unas hermosas esmeraldas por ojos – alega, acercando su rostro al mío, no estoy nada sorprendido, ya había notado algo extraño en este sujeto. Coloco mi mano entre nosotros justo a tiempo; me suelta, - lo siento pero no me interesan los hombres – le explico y me mira nada convencido, - no es necesario que se apene, la aceptación siempre es difícil – sonrío, - puede que tenga un aspecto jodidamente afeminado, pero de eso a que me atraigan otros varones hay una abismo de distancia – le aclaro, siempre con un tono sereno y manteniendo una mirada perfectamente neutra, analiza mis facciones atentamente y luego suspira, - entiendo, le pido me perdone por mi pasado atrevimiento, es solo que como en la escuela se la pasó rechazando a cuanta chica se le declaraba e incluso a la más popular la mandó a rodar… -, - espere un segundo, yo siempre cuidé mi forma de negarme a sus peticiones, no tenía por qué ser maleducado… aunque aún así continuaban tras de mí… - hice una mueca de resignación mientras suspiraba, - es por eso que creí que era homosexual, lo siento - , - no te molestes, pero debo suponer que no es el único que lo pensaba o lo piensa – asiente y sonrío de medio lado, era de esperarse, - sin embargo… de algo puedo estar seguro – le miro expectante, por favor que esté equivocado en lo que pienso que dirá – y es que algún problema mental grave o trauma has de tener para que estés aquí… ya que voluntario no eres – está totalmente en lo cierto, - me asombra su capacidad de notar lo obvio – le espeto con sarcasmo, no lo quiero cerca de mí, - vaya reacción… y… me atreveré a suponer que es de carácter sexual – me obligo a mantener la compostura, no debo dar señales de que está en lo correcto.

**_¡Atención, por favor ¡Ya es tiempo de dar inicio a las presentaciones, sean tan amables de buscar a la persona con la flor del mismo color que la suya._**

Ambos nos ponemos de pie, me muestra su flor, es de color morado, y sonríe, - fue un placer hablar con usted, William – pronuncia el nombre con cuidado y se aleja a buscar a su pareja, suspiro internamente y me vuelvo a sentar, nadie tiene una flor que sea pareja de la mía, así que supongo que estaré por mi cuenta; tomo el libro una vez más y retomo la lectura en donde me he quedado.

To be continue...

* * *

Sugerencias, quejas, demandas?


	3. Reto de teatro: No beso - ¡Ganadores!

Paula Kagome María : Vale, aquí hago caso y pongo los POV de cada quien. Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de dejar un review n_n.

La parte en negrita son las palabras de uno de los doctores.

* * *

Gracias al cielo, el anuncio del doctor me salvó de ver al peli lila chillar y hacer una escena, sé que no estuvo bien haber fingido que estaba prestándole atención pero al menos se recuperó rápido y se fue, me alegra que no me preguntara el por qué no le escuchaba. Suspiro y pongo manos a la obra en buscar a la o el que se hará mi compañero por el día. Veo alrededor pero todos parecen estar con sus respectivas ¨parejas¨, hasta Murata, que curiosamente ha tocado con Günter, buen par pienso, entonces veo a la pequeña que me dio la rosa pasar cerca a mí con otro niño y la llamo, - disculpa… puedes decirme, ¿quién tiene la pareja de esta?- le pido, mostrándole mi flor, ella ve al niño, - no hay otra de ese color – responde, y antes de que pueda decir nada el niño agrega: - tendrá que juntarse con el que tiene la roja – los dos sonríen y me indican al muchacho rubio que sigue sentado en el mismo lugar, pero sin Murata ahora y con uno de sus pies sobre la rodilla de su otra pierna, mientras mueve la misma ligeramente apoyando su peso en su pie y sujeta el libro que está leyendo con una mano, pasando a la siguiente pagina con la otra, delineando el contenido con sus ojos de un agradable color verde, verde esmeralda. Trago saliva involuntariamente, luce perfecto; no puedo evitar comprarlo con un ángel, y aunque soy consciente de lo tonto que es hacer algo como eso, algo muy en el fondo de mi subconsciente parece aferrarse a la idea. - ¿Necesita ayuda? -, - parece que es tímido - , - ayudémoslo, Kenta -, - ¡claro, Toyko¡ -. Me estoy moviendo, estoy acercándome al dueño de la flor roja, espera, ¿estoy qué?, - ¿e – ¿eh? – pronuncio, dándome cuenta tardíamente de que ya estoy a solo unos 15 pasos de distancia del chico, y esta se acorta mucho más al ser empujado por ambos infantes en su dirección; ahora estoy básicamente a su lado, no se inmuta e ignora mi presencia o simplemente no la ha notado, o al menos eso pienso hasta que me dirige la palabra, sin despegar sus ojos del libro, - ¿se le ofrece algo? – es lo que me dice, o mejor dicho pregunta, - ve-vera… yo… usted es mi compañero -, - su flor es amarilla, la mía es roja – es su respuesta, - lo sé pero como son las únicas sin par… - , - pasan a formar uno – me corta, completando mi frase y cerrando el libro, acto seguido suspira y me encara; de cerca se ve aún más hermoso, - ¿quiere que me levante o usted tomará asiento? – cuestiona luego de un par de minutos de silencio, y con vergüenza reparo en que no he hecho más que mirarle durante ese tiempo, - no se moleste… yo me sentaré – respondo y de inmediato hago lo que digo, - entonces… ¿eres un voluntario de ayuda o un paciente? – pregunto, con intenciones de evitar un silencio incómodo pero lo que consigo es una mirada de ´eres idiota ¿o qué?´ de su parte, - no tengo por qué responder a una pregunta como esa a alguien que acabo de conocer – es su respuesta que además de tener clase demuestra que no le estoy causando una muy buena impresión, - tienes razón – digo pensativo, - mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shibuya Yuuri – exclamo extendiendo mi mano derecha en su dirección, - y espero seamos buenos amigos en un futuro próximo – añado, antes de sonreír. Observa mi rostro y luego mi mano, incrédulo, estudia mis facciones detenidamente, como si creyera que oculto algo tras mis acciones y palabras, un paciente decido, finalmente corresponde a mi saludo, - mi nombre es un secreto, pero puedes decirme William si lo prefieres, William Von Bielefeld -, Este chico es extraño… pero ya había oído ese apellido antes, - el nombre no te queda – opino sinceramente pero no parece afectarle, - oye… tu apellido me es familiar - , - ha de ser porque es muy común - , - a mi no me lo parece, Will -, - durante los últimos 5 años la taza de inmigración de habitantes de países como Rusia, Alemania y Francia ha incrementado sustancialmente, y consecuentemente los cambios tanto de nacionalidad como de nombres y apellidos – su, innecesariamente, extensa explicación me deja en el aire, - y si es tan amable no vuelva a llamarme ´Will´, Shibuya – agrega, en un tono más severo; siento una gotita descender por la parte trasera de mi cabeza, comienzo a notar que Will…iam tiene un carácter fuerte, - di-dime Yuuri – pido, - y si me lo permites… me dirías, ¿de qué país viniste tú? – de nuevo esa mirada de acusación por un aparente retraso mental, - vine de Alemania hace mucho tiempo, pero no veo tu interés en saberlo – sonrío ante su comentario, - ya te dije que quiero que seamos amigos , así que estoy empezando a indagar un poco acerca de ti - , es en ese momento en que me sonríe, divertido, - su forma de entablar amistad me parece poco ortodoxa, Yuuri – opina, Vaya vocabulario rebuscado que utiliza pienso, - trátame de ´tú´, Will – frunce el ceño ligeramente porque he vuelto a usar el apodo, - voy a llamarte así a partir de ahora aunque te quejes, te queda mejor que William – declaro, decidido; lo veo encogerse de hombros, - William era el nombre de mi padre – confiesa, y siento como si me tiraran un baldazo de agua fría, - no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa – asegura pero aún así me siento como un idiota, - deja de darle importancia y cambia de expresión, luces como si hubieras visto a un fantasma – comenta, pasando su mano por frente a mi cara para que reaccione, - ¿Yuuri ? – me llama, como en un susurro, cierro los ojos momentáneamente, - ¿sí, cariño? – respondo de la misma forma, sin percatarme de que palabras he usado. Solo cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos y veo el fino rostro contrario con una mueca de disgusto y una mirada ligeramente fría y seria es que me sobresalto, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? pienso preocupado, pero cuando aquella mueca desaparece y sus ojos vuelven a mostrarse calmados me tranquilizo.

**_Muy bien, esperamos hayan charlado lo suficiente porque es momento de dar inicio a las actividades de hoy, la participación es opcional pero si no juegan, !no ganan!_**

Tras el aviso la mayoría de las ´parejas´ se ponen de pie y empiezan a jugar, se les unen otras por momentos; a pesar de ser pocos el ambiente está bastante animado, veo a William mirar aburrido los juegos pero aún así me animo a preguntarle: ¿quieres ir? , su respuesta es negativa, lo que me da oportunidad de retomar la conversación con otro tema, uno ni remotamente relacionado con su familia; me voy enterando de sus gustos, disgustos, sueños… Como que su meta es conseguir una maestría y un doctorado en medicina humana y luego, además, postular a la milicia, al ejercito, o que una de sus más grandes adicciones son los dulces, especialmente el chocolate o que adora montar a caballo, a la par que él se entera de los míos. No falta mucho para el final de las actividades y el de la tarde también.

**_En breves momentos se empezara con el último reto, será de actuación. Se ha escogido que debe ser una escena romántica. Duración máxima de 5 minutos, mínimo 2, el final, mientras más intenso, mejor. Y el premio para los ganadores, en el caso de ser pacientes será una visita de dos días a la casa del familiar que prefieran, siempre y cuando viva en esta ciudad._**

Con la sola mención del premio mi compañero casi salta, ´dos días´ le oigo susurrar y luego voltea a verme, - tenemos que ganar a como dé lugar – dice, sus ojos mostrando la misma determinación de sus palabras, - yo no actúo – confieso apenado, recordando como eché a perder una obra escolar cuando niño, - hoy sí – afirma el ojiesmeralda, - pero… -, - no hay pero que valga, actuarás conmigo. Punto.- , pasan las parejas que nos suceden, todas han realizado un fantástico trabajo mas ninguna ha logrado un trío de dieces. Pese a mi resistencia, William me arrastra hasta el centro del ´escenario´ y cuando los jueces lo indican comienza a habla, es sorprendente el gran manejo que tiene en escena, y a los segundos pierdo todo el miedo que sentía, entonces comienza a llorar y veo que tiembla, corro a abrazarlo, olvidando por completo el qué solo está actuando, le susurro al oído un: ¨no llores, por favor¨. – ¡Que no llore me dices! Cuando sabes que me duele, me duele saber que me dejas aún cuando te quiero tanto - , le pregunto a que se refiere y como me puede quererme si nos conoces desde hace tan poco, - en el corazón uno no manda, pero fui muy estúpido, Pese a los sentimientos que despertaste en mí, nunca debí elegir quererte - , apretó su cuerpo más contra el mío, aún está temblando, le suplico que no diga eso, asegurándole que también le quiero, que no me iré de su lado; bajo mis manos de su espalda a su cintura, permitiéndole alejarse de mí solo lo suficiente para que nuestros rostros puedan verse y nuestro ojos enfrentarse, rodea mi cuellos con sus brazos y acerca su rostro al mío lentamente, mientras lleva una de sus manos a mi mejilla derecha, susurrando: Rodrigo… y ´_me besa´ _al mismo tiempo que con su mano, que antes se encontraba en mi rostro, obstruye la vista de nuestros labios por completo. Una ovación impresionante de aplausos e incluso silbidos estalla en el lugar y el rubio se separa de mí, dejando el boobaloo(1) en mis labios. Miro al frente tan y como él lo hace, en espera del puntaje final. Diez del primer jurado, diez de Anissina y… ¡Sí! Diez del tercer jurado. Ahora miro de reojo a Will y él voltea con una impecable sonrisa y murmura: gracias, Yuuri , quiero decirle que no hubo problema alguno pero al sentir mis mejillas arder me quedo callado, limitándome a asentir. Tengo la cabeza hecha un revoltijo terrible pero Will está feliz y eso me alegra.

- ¿A quién eliges como tu escolta y acompañante por el tiempo que permanezcas fuera? – le pregunta la pelirroja mujer, el agranda su sonrisa si es que eso es posible y me abraza del brazo derecho, - a él, por supuesto – mi corazón late muy rápido y la sonrisa pícara que se forma en los labios de la mujer no me ayuda, - entonces está decidido – anuncia. Mientras que yo, mentalmente, !SÍ! Me eligió a mí, trágate esa Rodrigo y de inmediato me siento como retardado al burlarme del personaje que se supone yo mismo representé.

Wolfram POV

Dos días completos, dos días completos en mi hogar con mi familia es fantástico. Conversando con la doctora que hizo de jueza, cuyo nombre es Anissina, me informa que en tres días más podré salir, es solo cuestión de hacer y ordenar el papeleo con el asunto y me advierte que no debo separarme mucho de mi compañero, acepto sin problemas, me pide que le avise que quiere hablar con él, asiento y lo hago; él se ha quedado parado en el mismo lugar, cuando lo llamo va con la doctora de inmediato, no sin que antes le agradezca por el favor que me está haciendo por segunda vez. Sonríe y ahora sí me contesta, le insisto en qué e_s_ la gran cosa, al menos para mí. En cuanto se va voy a por el libro que dejé en la misma mesa en que lo encontré pero un grupo pequeño de chicas me cierra el paso y antes de que me dé cuenta ya me han rodeado. – ¡Ha estado genial! – dice una, - ¡increíble! – dice una segunda, - ¡extraordinario! – añade una tercera, - ¡más que perfecto! – indica la última, les agradezco los cumplidos mas cuando estoy por pedirles que se retiren, - por favor denos su autógrafo – su repentino pedido me sorprende, en un principio supongo es de broma pero mi suposición muere al ver la ilusión en sus rostros, - no tengo un bolígrafo a la mano – respondo con la verdad y de inmediato todas me extienden uno de diferente calor, tomo uno al azar, - ¿tienen… algo en donde pueda firmar?- pregunto un poco incómodo, la dueña del bolígrafo me extiende su brazo y lo gira, dejando visible el otro lado, que es más claro y lo indica, la miro, como preguntándole si está segura y ella asiente, tomo su muñeca y firmo en donde apuntó, me dispongo a hacer lo mismo con la siguiente y ella me exige que use su lapicero, siendo secundado por las otras dos cuando llegan sus turnos; luego de unos minutos las cuatro ya tienen su autógrafo. La segunda en el hombro izquierdo, la tercera en el pómulo derecho (por muy extraño que suene) y la cuarta entre el busto y el cuello (aclaro que no me permitió persuadirla de cambiar de lugar), me agradecen y al fin se van. Me apresuro en dirección a la mesa, y cuando llego el libro ya no está ahí; reviso los lados cercanos pero nada, - ¿buscas esto? – escucho que me preguntan, al girar me encuentro con el libro frente a mi rostro, - lo hacía – respondo, - ¿Cuándo terminaste de hablar con la doctora? – le pregunto calmadamente luego que me entrega el libro, - no mucho, quizás un minuto – es su respuesta, - ¿hay algún problema? – sonríe, - me parece que es todo lo contrario, Will – me le quedo mirando suspicazmente, - explícate – le exijo.

Yuuri POV

Le cuento sobre la decisión de los jueces y se muestra asombrado, - así que serán cuatro días pero dos los pasarás en mi casa – me mira incrédulo y alza una ceja, - ¿cómo es que lo tomas con tanta naturalidad? -, - ¿de qué hablas? - , - acabas de conocerme y permitirás que me quede en tu hogar y con tu familia dos días, ¿así nada más? -, - bueno… - poniéndolo desde ese punto de vista si suena como algo absurdo, - tu harás lo mismo… además mi madre adora que lleve a mis amigos a casa, porque _somos _amigos, Will y los amigos se tienen confianza – no dice nada por un rato y luego murmura algo pero solo logro oír las palabras ¨confiar¨ y ¨plenitud¨, - y nos iremos mañana mismo en la mañana – agrego.

**_¡Atención! El centro de rehabilitación cerrará sus puertas en cinco minutos, hacer el favor familiares y voluntarios de retirarse por las puertas principales, gracias._**

-Volveré mañana, Will – me despido, él asiente, - nos vemos mañana – me dice y sonríe; ahí está otra vez la sensación de que no es una sonrisa de verdad, - ¿pasa algo? – le pregunto, - no, para nada. Ten cuidado al volver a casa – me aconseja, yo asiento, - hasta mañana – recalco y me dirijo a la salida, donde Murata ya me está esperando.

Wolfram POV

_En la noche_

Me doy por vencido luego de una media hora dando vueltas en la cama y no es que sea incómoda, todo lo contrario, es sumamente agradable y la habitación es espaciosa_. _Ya estoy acostumbrado al insomnio crónico que padezco; sin embargo de algún modo había logrado controlarlo a cierto grado (especialmente durante los periodos de exámenes). No me sorprende demasiado el que no pueda dormir, después de todo el lugar en el que estoy es totalmente nuevo. Sonrío, no, esa no es la razón, no está ni cerca de serla. Quiera o no continuo pensando en las palabras de Yuuri. Yuuri… es un bonito nombre, sin duda la forma de ser que tiene va a traerle muchos problemas en el futuro. Parece ser una buena persona. Pero qué pienso… ¡él _es_ una buena persona!, y contrariamente a lo que me dijo no actúa nada mal… me abrazo de forma muy cálida mientras actuábamos. Me siento y luego me levanto de la cama, me acerco a la ventana y abro las cortinas, para seguidamente hacer lo mismo con el seguro que mantenía las ventanas cerradas, permitiendo que un suave viento me golpee tanto el rostro como el cuello, los hombros y parte del pecho; todo eso gracias al camisón rosa que estoy usando de pijama, me mantiene fresco y me llega solo un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Vengo usando ropas como esta para dormitar desde que tengo memoria, el único problema que le veo, es el color. Entorno mis brazos a mi alrededor, auto-abrazándome ya que el viento ha empezado a soplar con más energía, levanto el rostro hacía el cielo estrellado, la luna está en su fase de cuarto creciente y nuevamente las palabras de ese pelinegro se me vienen a la mente, - puede que nos hagamos amigos… – digo en voz alta, - pero no puedo confiar en ti, al menos no como tú quizás llegues a hacerlo conmigo – fijo la mirada en la estrella más pequeña y suspiro, mis palabras me han sonado amargas pero no es otra cosa más que la verdad. Parpadeo un par de veces y retorno a la cama, dejando abiertas las ventanas y cerrando las cortinas sin molestarme en amarrarlas, su bamboleo arrítmico y rítmico, junto con las contorsiones violentas que el viento le obliga a hacer, si bien no me dan ni una pizca de sueño, logran relajarme. Gateo hasta quedar en medio del mullido colchón con sabanas encima, tomo una almohada cuya funda está bastante arrugada, planchándola con las palmas de mis manos luego de acomodar mis piernas junto con el resto de mi cuerpo; mientras que empiezo a recordar la canción que mis hermanos (y de vez en cuando mi madre) me cantaban durante mi infancia, niñez y parte de mi adolescencia, llegando incluso a cantarla en voz alta hasta, sin darme cuenta, quedarme dormido.

To be continue...


	4. Tambien te quedaras en mi casa

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeeento..._

_El cuarto capitulo..._

_Espero les guste._

_Lo siento otra vez._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente_.

De camino al centro clínico regaño a Murata por haber hecho exactamente lo que le había prohibido: contarle a mi madre sobre la visita. Se puso como loca, bueno…

_FLASH BACK_

_Hace 15 minutos aproximadamente._

_Estaba terminando de beber un vaso con agua cuando tocaron la puerta y mi madre se apresuró a abrirla._

_-¡Oh! Ken – chan, ¿de visita tan temprano? – le oí exclamar desde la sala, para verlos entrar en la misma casi de inmediato, - perdone la molestia, Jennifer-san, pero Shibuya y yo tenemos que ir a la clínica – le respondió, - mo… pero yo pensé que los miércoles tenían el día libre – comentó, - y está usted en lo cierto, es solo que… - , - Mu - Murata, ¡que se hace tarde! – interrumpí, colocando el vaso en la mesa y arrastrando a mi amigo a la salida, - espera, Yuu – chan, Ken – chan estaba diciendo algo -, - que Shibuya irá por su compañero y me pidió que lo acompañara – completó, recibiendo una mirada fea de mi parte, - ¿va a hacerle compañía? – preguntó mi progenitora, - para nada – contestó mi amigo, - ¿no le mencionó que lo traería hoy hasta mañana? – agregó, preguntando, - ¡Yuu – chan, como no me constaste sobre eso! – me recriminó, - ahora tendré que esforzarme mucha más en los preparativos de recibimiento – juntó sus manos, - pero me alegra que mi pequeño hijo sea tan caritativo con otros jóvenes- añadió en un tono dulce, - madre, no es necesario que prepares nada exagerado – aseguré, - ¿Cómo no? No traes a ningún amigo a casa sin contar a Ken – chan, ¡merece un gran recibimiento! – me refutó, - y es mamá, Yuu – chan – agregó haciendo un puchero, suspiré, no era necesario que sacara el tema a relucir, - ¡ya sé que puedo decirle cuando llegue! Tendré que arreglar el antiguo cuarto de tu hermano para que tenga donde dormir – suspiró, - estoy ansiosa por conocerlo y ver como es… - ya era un caso perdido cuando empezaba a fantasear y a hablar consigo misma, así que sigilosamente abrí la puerta del exterior, sacando primero a Murata._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Shibuya, te importaría… -, - no estoy de humor- corto su intento de iniciar una conversación, - pero esto… -, - haz lo que quieras – vuelvo a cortar. Aunque está unos pasos tras de mí sé que está sonriendo y eso no puede ser bueno, sea como sea mi enojo aún latente me impide ser yo quien inicie la charla. No decimos nada hasta llegar a nuestro destino y ni aún ahí. Solo al estar frente a la puerta de la ´sala de actividades´ es que vuelve a abrir la boca, - nos veremos en la salida – indica, acepto el término con un asentimiento de cabeza y él abre la puerta, entrando primero. Hoy hay mucho más ajetreo que el día de ayer a pesar de la hora, no son ni las 9 en punto. Desde la puerta lo busco con la mirada y para mi gran sorpresa lo veo platicando con Günter en una de las esquinas del lugar y luego noto como cuatro chicas de casi nuestra edad le están mirando; desconozco la razón pero me molesta, sobre todo porque dos de ellas parecen estar desvistiéndolo con la mirada. Camino decidido en la dirección en que se encuentra él, el primero en notarlo es el peli lila, dándole, inconscientemente pie a que el rubio también lo haga al quedarse callado. Ambos se muestran felices al verme y debería ser incómodo pero no lo es, al menos, no con Will… diablos, aunque suene mejor el nombre sigue sin quedarle, tal vez pueda convencerlo para que me diga el verdadero. Pensando en eso apenas y me percato de que Günter se ha ido y que además las mismas muchachas que vi hace poco están viniendo en dirección a nosotros. Solo cuando lo siento ocultarse detrás de mí es que vuelvo en mí completamente, lo siento nervioso y en cierto modo me produce ternura, - posiblemente van a pedirte un autógrafo – me susurra al oído; su aliento es cálido contra mi oreja y huele a menta; ellas llegan hasta nuestra ubicación y me rodean, tal y como hizo un grupo ayer con Will,… ¿serán las mismas? Tal y como dijo el ojiesmeralda me piden un autógrafo, extendiéndome cada quién un bolígrafo de diferente color, en orden son: rosa, amarillo, celeste y morado, pintan todos del mismo color: negro. Y sí, sí son las mismas de ayer, lo confirmo cuando, al preguntarle a una de ellas en donde quiere que firme me indica su hombro izquierdo y noto que ya hay una firma en él, lo que leo son las letras W, V y B siendo la ultima seguida por otras en minúscula y con una caligrafía impecable. Apunto de firma la chica cambia de opinión y termino firmando en el otro hombro, lo mismo me sucede con el resto a excepción de la chica con el autógrafo entre el cuello y pecho, ella solo pide que firme al costado y comparando, la firma de Will es por mucho superior a la mía. En cuanto termino con ella todas agradecen pero antes de irse le mandan varios guiños a mi compañero, quien desde su lugar, recostado ligeramente en la pared les sonríe muy incómodo para, me supongo, no ofenderlas mientras que al mismo tiempo se pega más a la pared, como si haciendo eso pudiera volverse invisible o algo parecido. En cuando ellas se van me le acerco y le sonrío; no como burla, sino más bien como muestra de apoyo. Miro mi reloj, ya es hora de irnos.

Aquel grupo de chicas había demorado más de lo necesario en pedir y recibir unos simples autógrafos, aunque me hizo sentir tranquilo ya que llegué a especular que tal vez Yuuri les interesaba más que yo pero mi suposición se desvaneció cuando me lanzaron sus guiños. Claro que sonreí en respuesta, no iba a darme el lujo de ofender a unas jóvenes ilusionadas pese a que no tengo ni el más remoto interés en ninguna de ellas. Pegué mi cuerpo a la pared porque el frio de la misma fue una gran ayuda para evitar mandar una indirecta como: ´tu presencia me resulta incómoda, hazme el favor de retirarte´ o algo parecido. Afortunadamente finalmente se despidieron y alejaron. Yuuri se acerca a mí esbozando una sonrisa agradable, entonces mira su reloj y su rostro muestra sorpresa, - ya es hora de irnos – declara, yo solo sonrío, - ¿preocupado, Shibuya? – pregunto a manera de juego, - un poco – su respuesta es sincera, - puedo no ir se hay algún inconveniente – ofrezco; niega con la cabeza y me toma de la muñeca, llevándome hacía la salida, mientras me explica el por qué de su respuesta. – Estoy… algo preocupado por como va a recibirte mi madre – comenta mientras recorremos el pasillo final, ya puedo ver la recepción, - ¿le molestó que tomaras la decisión de que me quede en su casa sin consultarle primero? – pregunto preocupado, no quiero causarle problemas a nadie, - no es eso, de hecho ella… se enteró de eso hoy – frunzo el ceño y el ríe nervioso, estamos por llegar a la recepción y me detengo en seco, arrebatando mi muñeca de su agarre, voltea a verme, claramente no se esperaba que hiciera eso; - si ese es el caso me quedaré aquí, no quiero fastidiar a tu madre – me doy la vuelta, caminando de regreso cuando siento nuevamente el agarre en mi muñeca, esta vez con más fuerza y un recuerdo fugaz pasa por mi mente, haciéndome voltear casi con violencia hacía el pelinegro, - ayer te dejé en claro que a ella le encantan las visitas – camina hacia adelante sin soltarme y solo me dejo guiar, - así que no tienes que preocuparte – dice mientras le pido al recepcionista mi mochila y maleta, en cuanto me las entrega me pongo la mochila al hombro derecho y tomo la manija de la maleta con la mano izquierda, equilibrando el peso. Salimos por la puerta del medio y le doy un vistazo a la fachada exterior del edificio, mirando el cielo claro y despejado al terminar. – Buenos días, William Von Bielefeld – encaro al dueño de la voz, - Buenos días, Murata Ken – respondo, esbozando una sonrisa que me es devuelta de inmediato, - es mejor que vayamos avanzando – opina Yuuri, me parece buena idea y él comienza a caminar junto con Murata, les sigo de cerca, mirando nuevamente el cielo. A los pocos minutos el pelinegro de gafas retarda el paso por lo que lo encuentro a mi lado al bajar la vista, - ¿quieres ayuda? – me pregunta, niego con la cabeza, sonriendo, - puedo solo – indico, - como gustes – sonríe, - por cierto, debo decir que tienes un gran talento para la actuación -, - la practica hace al maestro – es mi respuesta, - ¿eso quiere decir que has estudiado en alguna academia? – pregunta Yuuri, uniéndose a la conversación, - no en realidad -, noto una mirada sospechosa en el rostro de Murata Ken, sonrío, sin duda ese chico tiene habilidad para la deducción rápida, tengo que cuidar que digo enfrente suyo.

Llegamos al frente de mi casa y me siento aún más nervioso que antes. Planeaba hablarle a Will sobre la personalidad tan ´activa´ de mi progenitora pero Murata me quitó toda oportunidad al pasársela charlando con él, elogiándolo repetidas veces. – Sería bueno si entramos – ese es Murata con sus tan oportunos comentarios. Abro la puerta principal anunciando mi llegada con Murata siguiéndome y Will entrando de último, - Yuu – chan, Ken – chan, regresaron muy pronto – la oigo quejarse, apareciendo ante nosotros con su delantal rosa y un guante puesto en la mano izquierda, sus ojos se fijan directamente en el rubio y él tose con disimulo, probablemente para hacerla reaccionar; al verla parpadear se dispone a presentarse. – Buenos días, un placer conocerla… -, - Miko – le interrumpe, sonriendo, le veo asentir, - mi nombre es… - , - ¡Oh! Pero no me digas así, llámame Jennifer- vuelve a cortarle, tomando su muñeca y llevándolo a la sala, con nosotros siguiéndolos. Lo sienta en el sofá, ella junto a él, - Yuu – chan hizo bien en traerte a casa, así pueden conversar y conocerse más, van a convertirse en buenos amigos antes de lo que se imaginan – afirma hablando rápido, muy rápido pero por lo que puedo notar Will le entendió todo a la perfección. De repente, ella pone cara de haber recordado algo, - aún no se tu nombre, querido – comenta, sonriéndole, pero cuando él abre la boca para contestar, - ¿qué es todo este alboroto? – pregunta una voz más que conocida, y que sin embargo no oía hace ya un tiempo. - ¡Sho – chan! – exclama mi madre casi saltando, yendo en su encuentro sin soltar a Will y por consecuencia arrastrándolo con ella. Lo abraza, Will aprovecha para escabullirse e ir a mi lado, es más que obvio su desconcierto pero en contraste parece estar feliz, mientras tanto mi hermano baja su maleta dejándola en el piso para poder corresponder al abrazo, ignorándonos a los tres (Murata, William y a mí). – Lo siento por todo eso – le susurro, - no te disculpes, tu madre me agrada – responde de la misma forma, con un tono enérgico y una sonrisa. -*Ejem* ¿Yuuri, no piensas darle la bienvenida a tu querido hermano mayor? – pregunta Shori, le lanzo una mirada fastidiada y suspiro resignado cuando extiende sus brazos; pero lo admito, puede que llegara a extrañar solo un poco su terquedad, después de todo casi ha pasado un año desde que Bob lo tomó completamente bajo su tutela como futuro ministro. Tan pronto como me acercó enrolla sus brazos en mí, me retuerzo inútilmente para conseguir mi libertad. – Es fantástico volver a verlo, hermano mayor de mi amigo – saluda Murata, - digo lo mismo, amigo de mi hermano menor – es la respuesta monótona de mi hermano, que por cierto tarda en soltarme unos segundos más. - ¡Sho – chan, Yuu – chan ha traído a un nuevo amigo a casa! – habla mi madre bastante emocionada, - Eso es fantástico, Yuu – chan. Ya era hora de que te decidieras a hacer más amigos además de él – dice, señalando a Murata, que solo sonríe pero su fastidio se nota, le pido con la mirada que solo lo ignore pero él ya lo está haciendo a su modo. – Bueno, ¿dónde está? Tengo que asegurarme de que sea una buena influencia para ti – ruedo los ojos, sigue sin hacerme gracia su constante trato sobre protector para conmigo. En eso el sonido de un quejido sonoro nos hace a todos voltear a ver al que se supone es el invitado y huésped temporal, que está recostado en la pared y por lógica solo nos ha estado mirando durante todo este tiempo sin interrumpir, me apeno de inmediato, hemos estado ignorándolo; de seguro ha de sentirse muy ofendido. Pero al registrar su mirada no veo ni un poco de enojo, incluso puedo decir que la reciente escena le ha causado gracia y aún así… también noto que hay otro sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos. Tristeza, dolor, soledad, no logro descifrar cual de todos es y solo conseguido sentir más curiosidad con respecto a este rubio. – No se molesten, continúen, puedo esperar a que terminen – expresa con naturalidad. Me acerco a él, - madre, Shori, él es William, William Von Bielefeld – digo, - su verdadero nombre no es William pero me dijo que podía llamarlo así – ahora el oji esmeralda está parado por completo y hace una pequeña reverencia, - encantado de conocerlos - expresa. Veo a mis familiares, como me lo esperaba mi madre está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, casi parece que se le echará encima pero por otro lado… - ¿Shori? Oye, ¿estás bien? – pregunto, se le ha quedado mirando a Will más que atentamente y no parpadea, - ¿Sho - chan? – intenta mi madre, - Von… ¿Von Bielefeld? – cuestiona, sin dejar de verlo, - así es – responde Will con recelo en la voz y el mirar, - ¿tiene algún problema con mi apellido, joven Shibuya? – le pregunta serio, Shori mueve la cabeza negativamente pero Will continúa viéndolo sospechosamente. – bueno, tengo que irme – anuncia Murata, cortando el tenso ambiente, - ¿vendrás hoy para el almuerzo, Ken - chan? – le pregunta mi madre a lo que él niega con la cabeza y se despide con la mano, saliendo por la puerta que mi hermano ha dejado abierta sin darse cuenta y cerrándola. – Ahora hay un problema – anuncia mi madre, Will y Shori asienten, - ¿eh? – pregunto, sin entender, - pero no es difícil de solucionar – opina ella, - puedo ir a un hotel si lo pref… -, - ¡no! – casi grita, - es cuestión de acomodarse, nos las arreglaremos. – asegura, - puedes dormir conmigo – ofrece, - le agradezco la oferta pero no me parece correcto siendo usted una mujer casada – rechaza su propuesta con gentileza, - no importa que sea joven – agrega antes de que mi madre refute, - puedes dormir en la vieja habitación de Sho – chan – da como opción, - pero su hijo está aquí de visita y no sería justo que ocupará su espacio -, - puedes dormir conmigo – ofrezco, recibiendo su penetrante mirada junto con la de mi madre y hermano, - me refiero… a que puedo compartir mi habitación con él – corrijo, sonrojándome ligeramente. Él sonríe, - buena idea, Yuu – chan, muy bien, entonces llevemos las cosas de Will – chan a tu cuarto – decide, - yo puedo hacerlo – se apresura a indicar, volviéndose la mochila al hombro y tomando su maleta con rapidez, - yo lo haré, aprecio lo que intenta pero puedo solo – agrega sonriéndole encantadoramente, - ¡Kyaaa! Pero que chico tan amable y apuesto – dice emocionada ante la actitud del rubio y le digo a él que me siga. Una vez en mi habitación le indico que deje sus cosas sobre mi cama, - no me lo tomes a mal, Yuuri, pero me parece que tu cama es demasiado pequeña para los dos – suspiro, - sé que se ve chica pero te aseguro que si entraremos – me mira y se nota que no está convencido, - confía en mí, ¿sí? – le pido sonriendo, él solo asiente, desviando la mirada hacía la puerta. Estoy por decirle que no está bien que no vea a la persona con la que está hablando a los ojos cuando reparo en que hay alguien en la puerta, - ¿sucede algo, Shori? – le pregunto, al igual que antes tiene la vista fija en William, - mamá quiere saber si quieren alguna fruta – da a conocer, pasando a mirarme fugazmente y volviendo a posar los ojos en el rubio, quien niega con la cabeza sonriéndole un poco. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Yuu - chan? – me pregunta, - uh… una manzana estaría bien, gracias – asiente y se retira. - ¿Tiene algo en mi contra? – me pregunta Will susurrando, lo miro, - no lo creo, no tiene una razón – respondo, luego de vacilar por un momento, camina un poco por la habitación, - ¿te importaría acompañarme a un par de lugares? – pregunta deteniéndose, - ¿eh? – me ha tomado por sorpresa, - me gustaría ir a un par de sitios, si no te importa – añade, niego con la cabeza, - creo que es mejor que quedarnos aquí y no hacer nada – opino, él sonríe, - ¿en este momento? – inquiero, asiente – en ese caso, andando – declaro, saliendo de la habitación con él tras de mí, bajamos las escaleras y es cuando Shori aparece, extendiendo la manzana que le pedí. - ¿van a algún lado? – pregunta, viéndome a mí, - sí, no tardaremos. Nos vemos – indico, dirigiéndome a la puerta, - gracias por la fruta – agrego, dándole paso a que Will salga primero y cerrando la puerta cuando yo lo hago. – Muy bien, ¿a dónde primero? – pregunto, me pregunta por el nombre de un restaurante del que ya había oído pero no conozco donde queda, - entonces, por favor vamos al centro – asiento y nos dirigimos allí.

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

-Por fin…llegamos – exclama, encorvándose mientras jadea y pone sus manos en sus rodillas, evito mirarlo para no reír, - ¿quedaste encontrarte con alguien aquí? – me pregunta, reincorporándose una vez se ha recuperado, - no, es solo que desde aquí me ubico a la perfección – le explico, - entiendo – dice, - entonces… ¿A dónde ahora? – añade, preguntando, - al lugar más cercano, el gimnasio -, anuncio, encaminándome hacía el lado contrario por el que llegamos. Mientras caminamos Yuuri insiste en disculparse por la actitud de su madre y hermano una y otra vez, aún cuando le recalco mi opinión sobre su madre y le aseguro que la de su hermano no me afecta por mucho que me haga sentir incómodo. – ¿Jefe? – pregunta una voz conocida, suspiro antes de ser abrazado y alzado por dos de mis ´compañeros´ en mejor forma, - ¡suéltenme, están todos sudorosos! – me quejo con una mueca de falso desagrado, - de ninguna manera, ¡creímos que no volveríamos a ver su linda carita! -, sonrío divertido, - ¡dejen de decir idioteces y bájenme! – exijo, retorciéndome entre ellos, - eh… ¿Will? – los tres fijamos la vista en Yuuri, - ¿le ha llamado Will, jefe? – pregunta uno, - ¿Quién es el chico? – pregunta el otro, - bájenme y les aclararé las dudas – obedecen, - Sí, Eita, me ha llamado Will, que ni se les ocurra decirle mi verdadero nombre – prohíbo, intercalando mi mirada en ambos, serio. Volteo a ver al pelinegro, - ¿prefieres presentarte tú o lo hago yo? – pregunto y no me responde, aún se ve bastante sorprendido, giro de nuevo, - él es Shibuya Yuuri, Hiroto – lo presento, - mucho gusto – oigo que dice, el temor claro en su voz. – ¿Qué tal, chico? -, - un gusto conocerte – se acercan a Yuuri tranquilamente y lo saludan, ellos en completa confianza mientras que el moreno parece a punto de salir corriendo; sonrío, cuantas veces me habré imaginado la misma expresión en mis compañeros de clase que no se cansaban de jactarse de su inmensa valentía ante cualquiera, - W-Will… - chilla, - ¡Oigan! ¡No pueden manosear a alguien que acaban de conocer! – los regaño, - pero… -, - ¿recuerdan lo que obtuvieron cuando nos conocimos y me hicieron lo mismo? - pregunto formando una sonrisa y ellos tragan saliva, asintiendo y parando de toquetear al pelinegro, - me alegra - agrando mi sonrisa, - ahora discúlpense con él – ordeno, - ¡lo sentimos mucho! – dicen al unísono inclinándose frente a Yuuri, - ¡le rogamos por favor nos perdone! -, me cruzo de brazos mientras el aludido ríe nervioso con una expresión extraña y se rasca la cabeza, - no tienen que gritar, olvidemos esto pero por favor no lo repitan -, - ¡Sí! Le agradecemos infinitamente su comprensión y le aseguramos que no volverá a ocurrir -, ahora veo a Yuuri inclinarse también y luego los tres enderezan sus cuerpos, él les sonríe lo mejor que puede y ellos se la devuelven aliviados para después mirarme de reojo, nerviosos. Sonrío de medio lado y les doy un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza con el que suspiran tranquilos. - ¡Hiroto, Eita, oigan que les parece si…! –, - ¡Jiro, el jefe está aquí, ven a saludarlo! – casi grita Hiroto, sonriendo; - ¡Hey! Esperen un momento, no es… -, - ¡JEEEEEEEEEEFE! – grita, arremetiendo contra mí, apresándome entre sus brazos pese a que levanté los míos en señal de que no quería que lo hiciera. Estoy por quejarme cuando dos muchachos más entran en escena gracias al reciente grito de Jiro y en segundos siento mi cuerpo mucho más apretujado por un abrazo grupal, que incluye a Eita y Hiroto, - ¡Saben que detesto que me abracen estando sudados! ¡Suéltenme, mald*ta sea! – mis quejas son fácilmente ignoradas y opacadas por sus estruendosas risas y frases; un tanto apartado noto como Yuuri ha comenzado a reírse, aún siendo consciente de que la escena podría tener algo de gracia para un espectador no me agrada en lo absoluto, se da cuenta de que estoy observándolo y se esfuerza en parar de reír mas no lo consigue, - ¡Y además parece como si nunca lo hubieran tocado! ¡Sin duda es muy resistente, jefe! -, clavo mis ojos en el que ha hecho el comentario, - ¿de qué está hablando, Will? – pregunta Yuuri, ni un resquicio de diversión en su rostro.

.

.

.

-Dímelo por favor, ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso? – lleva insistiendo con esa pregunta todo el camino, ya estamos por llegar a la segunda y última parada, el restaurante en el que he trabajado desde hace tres años, - quisieron decir lo que dijeron, soy una persona resistente, eso es todo – respondo por fin, recibiendo una mirada seria de su parte, - pero eso significa que… -, - es aquí – interrumpo deteniéndome frente a la acera que da frente al elegante restaurante, - wow… ¿le pertenece a tu familia? – sonrío ante su especulación y niego con la cabeza, - trabajaba allí -, - ¿lo hacías? -, - debía empezar el lunes así que ya deben haber contratado a alguien más -, - pero entonces… ¿por qué quisiste venir? -, - je… tengo que hablar con una persona – explico, pasando a cruzar la calle y sonriendo cuando esa persona logra verme desde el otro lado del cristal de la gran puerta de entrada. Me detengo al llegar al otro lado, miro a mi costado y Yuuri no está, volteo y me doy con la sorpresa que se ha quedado en el lado contrario; le hago una seña para que pase, extrañamente lo piensa y luego cruza, va a decirme algo pero, -_ Angel_, ¿!donde te habías metido!? -, - no tienes que gritar y no me digas Angel – opino y luego recrimino, - ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me tenías preocupado grandísimo tonto! ¡Si no fuera porque mandaste a esa chica a que te reemplazara ya no tendrías trabajo! ¡Y te seguiré diciendo así hasta que me des una buena explicación! No me creo lo de tu repentina enfermedad -, me toma milésimas de segundo analizar esa penúltima parte, - yo no mandé a nadie a que viniera a tomar mi lugar – digo serio, su expresión cambia de disgusto a sorpresa, - ¿hablas enserio? – pregunta, - Sara… lo digo enserio, habría llamado si hubiera sido el caso, lo sabes – asiente, - la chica de la que hablaste, ¿Cómo es? – cuestiono, haciéndome una idea de quién puede ser, - veamos… - lo piensa un poco, - su cabello es largo, rubio y le llegaba hasta más o menos el largo de su espalda, sus ojos son de un color morado intenso, piel clara… -, - Elizabeth – declaro, llevando una mano al puente de mi nariz y soltando un suspiro molesto, - así es como dijo llamarse – comenta, notando la presencia de Yuuri, - antes de que lo preguntes, su nombre es Shibuya Yuuri -, - mucho gusto, Shibuya Yuuri, yo, soy Saralegui – saluda, presentándose y extendiendo su mano mientras sonríe más de lo necesario, suspiro, me sorprende como puede tomarse todo con tanta calma. – Hey, Angel… no te mencioné que ´ellos´ estuvieron aquí el lunes – su mirada se agudiza, al igual que la mía, - no, no causaron problemas si te lo preguntas -, - sé que no lo hicieron, estoy más que seguro de que Elizabeth se encargó de todo – asiente, una mueca de diversión surcando su rostro, - créeme, debiste haber visto sus caras – suelta una risa, - ella tenía intensión de lastimarlos lo menos posible pero comenzaron a insultarte, te tacharon de cobarde y otras cosas que no voy a decir. Ella se puso como fiera y por poco y le quiebra un hueso a más de uno – llevo mi mano a mi barbilla, - eso habría sido un problema – opino, - ni que lo digas, Angel – comenta lanzándome una mirada malvada y burlona a la vez, aprieto los puños, - muy bien, _cuatro ojos,_ para ya -, hace una mueca de disgusto y yo sonrío, de la misma forma que yo detesto que me diga _Angel, _él no soporta que lo llame_ cuatro ojos_. Noto su mirada cambiar, no son buenas noticias. – Sara, ¿por qué no le muestras a Yuuri como es el interior del restaurante? – pido, él accede de inmediato, - vamos – dice, jalando al pelinegro por el brazo, - e-espera. ¿Tú no vienes? -, - claro que sí – aseguro, - es solo que necesito hacer una llamada, hay un teléfono público cerca de aquí. Adelántense, los alcanzo pronto – empujo a ambos al interior del recinto y Sara cierra la puerta ágilmente, pidiéndome que tenga cuidado con los labios, arrastrando al moreno consigo mientras camina a prisa hacia la cocina. Antes de que entren me despido con la mano y una vez desaparecen tras la puerta echo a caminar hacia la derecha con rapidez. Sus siluetas no están muy lejos y me apresuro para mantenerlos lo más lejos del restaurante como sea posible. – Pero miren quien decidió aparecer – curvo la boca, - decidiste encararnos en lugar de esconderte tras las faldas de tu novia –, aprieto los dientes, - ¿no piensas decir nada? ¡Esa perr* estaba loca! -, - ¡no la llames así! – ordeno, - no te atrevas a repetirlo -, - ¿pelearás con nosotros, entonces? -, - saben como resultará, no quiero hacerles daño, ¡entiendan que no me interesan las peleas callejeras! -, - si fuera así nunca te habrías metido con nosotros – refuta uno de ellos, - nunca lo habría hecho si me hubieran devuelto el bolso de aquella mujer cuando se los pedí _amablemente_. -, - ja, ¿amabilidad es patear a alguien de lleno en la espalda? – espeta el mayor, - ¿o estómago? – pregunta el de tez más oscura, ¿u golpearlo en el rostro? – se suma el último, - les he repetido hasta el cansancio que ustedes fueron los que empezaron. Y yo no llevaba un bate de beisbol, una espada de kendo o guantes de box ese día – acuso, empezando a hartarme, - ahora, si fueran tan amables de irse, yo… -, - no vas a huir está vez -, - tendrás que derrotarnos si quieres ir a cualquier parte -, - así que en guardia, _niño bonito_ -, suspiro, - escuchen, en verdad no… -, - ¡pelea ya, maldito rubio cobarde! – gruño, - solo tengan presente… que yo quise evitar todo esto – expreso formando una sonrisa en mi rostro, esto es lo que ellos han elegido. 

-Y estos dulces de aquí son para obsequiar a las parejas que vienen con niños pequeños cuando se retiran -, - vaya… lucen deliciosos – digo abriendo la boca, y es que realmente hay variedad de dulces de diversos colores, - ¿te gustaría comer algunos? – ofrece amablemente, - ¿podría? – pregunto, consciente de lo esperanzado que he sonado, ríe un poco y asiente, - por supuesto – responde tomando dos de los dulces más grandes y entregándomelos, - muchas gracias – exclamo feliz, llevándomelos a la boca, - ¿y? ¿te gustaron? - me pregunta una vez los he tragado, asiento con fuerza, - me alegra mucho – expresa, - puedes sentarte si quieres – indica, señalando una de las sillas de la mesa más cercana a donde estamos, camino hacia ella, tomándola y sentándome con un suspiro de alivio, supongo que notó que las piernas me temblaban, bueno, me ha mostrado cada parte del lugar ¡y no es pequeño! – Así que… ¿Qué opinas del restaurante? -, - es muy elegante, emh… grande y… si tuviera suficiente dinero sin duda traería a comer aquí a mi familia -, - ¿qué me dices de tu pareja? – me rasco la cabeza, - supongo… que cuando consiga una… sería buena idea. Sí, por qué no -, - entonces… no tienes pareja – lo dice con un tono de pregunta pero sin duda está afirmándolo. Río incómodo, - bueno… no es como si fuera atractivo o algo así – digo con honestidad, - p-pero cambiando de tema, Sara…Saralegui -, - preferiría que me digas Sara -, - claro, bien… Sara, quería-quería saber si tú sabes el verdadero nombre de Will -, - ¿te refieres a Angel? – pregunta, extrañado; asiento – claro que lo sé, como te dije solo le digo Angel para molestarlo -, - entonces, crees que tú… ¿podrías decirme cuál es? Por-porque el nombre ´William´ no le queda en absoluto -, - tiene pésimo gusto para los nombres – se burla, - ¿se molestaría si te lo digo? – cuestiona, - sí, me enfadaría y dejaría de hablarte – ambos volteamos solo para ver a Will caminando hacia nosotros con… ¿un pañuelo secando su rostro?, - oh vamos Angel, no planeaba decirle nada – afirma el rubio de lentes, - *hmph* como si fuera a creerte, cuatro ojos -, Sara se encoge de hombros y le da una palmadita a Will ni bien llega a nuestro lado y él guarda el pañuelo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, - vamos, vamos, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Que crueldad la tuya, Angel -, - Saralegui, si no dejas de llamarme de esa forma en este mismo instante voy a golpearte y luego romperé tus ridículos lentes, ¿entendido? – le dedica una sonrisa, - seguro, pero no tienes por qué amenazarme. Jesús, eres un salvaje – se queja, notoriamente divertido, - di lo que quieras, sigues acabando con mi paciencia tan fácilmente como el día en que nos conocimos – declara Will, - ¡hey! Dame algo de crédito, fue hace como 3 años, ya estás acostumbrado a mi forma de ser – Sara hace un puchero y Will ríe burlón, - eh… chicos, sigo aquí – comento haciendo una seña con la mano, los dos fijan su mirada en mí, - ¿está todo bien, Will? Tardaste un largo rato en volver – comento, no quiero quedar como tonto al recordarles mi presencia y luego no decir nada, él se encoge de hombros, - nadie contestó – responde con simpleza, - oh… - exclamo, - necesito usar el sanitario, ¿tienes algún problema, Sara? -, - para nada, solo no ensucies mucho – le guiña el ojo a modo de juego y me sorprende ver que Will sonríe, - no te prometo nada – no dice nada más y se aleja con dirección a los baños. En cuanto se oye la puerta siendo abierta y luego cerrada Sara me mira, - ¿qué piensas de él? -, - ¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto, parpadeando confundido, - ¿cuál es _tu _opinión de Angel? -, - bueno yo… apenas lo conozco desde hace un par de días así que yo… no sabría como responder a tu pregunta exactamente -, sonríe – acaso… ¿te gusta? -, - claro que no – contesto de inmediato, - ¡de ninguna forma! – agrego con un tono de voz más severo, - y… ¿yo te gusto? – abro mucho los ojos y niego violentamente con la cabeza, se ríe por un rato, - tranquilo, tranquilo que solo bromeaba – asegura con sus dos manos en el estomago y tratando de recuperar todo el aire que perdió, - pero me alivia que no te interese, porque… él es mío – frunzo el ceño, el tono en el que lo ha dicho no ha sido nada amable, - ¿están en una relación? – pregunto directamente, - lamentablemente aún no he podido conseguir que me acepte, pero lo lograré, solo es cuestión de tiempo – suena entusiasta y eso solo me molesta aunque no debería, - no puedes decir que una persona es tuya solo porque te gusta -, - claro que puedo, vengo haciéndolo desde que me enamoré de él y en cuanto consiga su aprobación voy a besarlo – declara abiertamente, - ¡Saralegui!, ¡¿cuántas veces debo repetirte que nunca saldré contigo!? – lo veo estremecerse por completo, - unas cuantas menos de las que yo te he asegurado que no me daré por vencido -, - ¡eres imposible! -, - ¡solo porque te quiero!, - ¡pero yo no te quiero de esa manera!, - algún día lograré que lo hagas -, - sigue soñando -, - siempre contigo -, - ¡pervertido! – el rubio pelilargo se echa a reír libremente mientras que el ojiesmeralda se cruza de brazos, noto un ligero rubor en su rostro y yo solo he contemplado toda la escena como si estuviera pintado en la pared, - no sé por qué me decidí por venir – se queja el rubio ojiesmeralda con un chasquido de lengua, - porque me extrañabas, acéptalo -, - sí claro – espeta con sarcasmo, Sara sonríe, - ¿te has enojado conmigo? – pregunta con un falso tono de arrepentimiento, - solo cállate, cuatro ojos – gruñe Will, - tenemos que irnos – declara después, y me pongo de pie de inmediato, feliz de que me haya tomado en cuenta, al fin. Me jala del brazo hasta la salida y la abre, - ¿te irás sin darme al menos un abrazo? – pregunta Sara, a nuestro lado y con una cara de perro mojado, - lo haré – indica Will, picando la frente del rubio de gafas con su dedo índice para después cruzar la puerta conmigo detrás suyo, - nos vemos, Yuuri – se despide con una mano y lo imito, - ¡y no lo olvides! ¡Él es mío! -, casi grita mientras nos vamos, Will voltea y le lanza una mirada asesina sin dejar de caminar que parece hacerle gracia al pelilargo. – Idiota – le oigo susurrar pero no digo nada, Sara no es un idiota, a mi parecer es bastante decidido.

El sonido de una ambulancia me aturde por un segundo y luego la veo pasar de largo, deteniéndose a una distancia más o menos largo de nuestra cambiante ubicación, - espera Will, allá, esa ambulancia, algo grave debe haber ocurrido -, ignora mi comentario, - tal vez deberíamos ir a ver qué ha sucedido -, - de ninguna forma -, - pero ¿por qué? -, - por eso – dice señalando a una patrulla que se acerca y pasa a nuestro lado tal y como lo hizo la ambulancia, - ¡debe haber ocurrido un asalto! – digo alarmado, - ¿no viste nada de regreso al restaurante? –pregunto, - nada que merezca la pena ser comentado -, - creo… creo que deberíamos ir a dar un vistazo -, - no -, - p-pero…-, - dime, ¿alguna vez has oído el dicho: ¨La curiosidad mató al gato¨? – cuestiona, asiento con cabeza, - muy bien, si fuéramos lo que haríamos sería exponernos a un riesgo innecesario solo por curiosidad, tal y como el gato en la metáfora -, - de acuerdo – digo resignado, - es tarde – comenta mirando el cielo, - solo son… - miro mi reloj, - ¿!la 1:47!? -, - ¿enserio? Creía que… -, - ¡se nos hará tarde! – exclamo apurando el paso, - ¿de qué hablas? – inquiere imitando mi andar, - ¡para el almuerzo! – aclaro.

.

.

.

-¡Tadaima! – exclamo al abrir la puerta y entrar junto al rubio, cansados por haber corrido y siendo sincero él está en mucho mejor condición física que yo. – Llegan tarde – recrimina mi madre que nos espera con los brazos cruzados en la entrada, - perdónenos por favor, ha sido mi culpa, no regañe a su hijo por mi causa. Fue por mí que demoramos tanto -, ella me mira, - también fue mi culpa – aseguro, sonríe, - descuiden, solo estaba preocupada de que no fueran a llegar a comer. Vamos, vengan a sentarse -, los dos asentimos, yo bastante aliviado, - he preparado curry – comenta cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, - ¿dónde está Shori? – pregunto al no verlo, - Sho – chan no quiso comer, dijo que no tenía apetito - nos explica mientras nos sirve un plato a cada uno y luego nuestra bebida, recibiendo una sonrisa en agradecimiento de parte del rubio - ¿estará enfermo? – pregunto en voz alta a la vez que lo pienso, - espero que no, además luce saludable – indica, - gracias por la comida – exclama Will, y mi madre y yo descubrimos anonadados que ya ha terminado de comer, - ¿quieres un poco más? – le pregunta ella, cambiando de expresión por completo, él asiente y ella pasa a servirle otro plato, con más contenido está vez, los tres comemos en silencio pero ahora veo de reojo el avance del oji esmeralda. Mi madre es la primera en terminar, yo le sigo y al final el rubio, - es una muy buena cocinera, Jennifer – san – alaga, - muchas gracias, cariño -, es una lástima que siempre cocine lo mismo, - ¿Will? – pregunto al verlo levantarse y acercarse a mí, - ¿dime? – responde colocando su plato sobre el mío y levantando los dos, niego con la cabeza, - nada -, - Will – chan, no tienes que hacerlo – dice mi madre sonriéndole cuando levanta su plato también y se encamina al fregadero, - no se preocupe, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su hospitalidad -, sin decir más abre el caño y se pone a lavar todo sin ponerse al menos un mandil o guantes.

-¿Te importaría darte la vuelta unos minutos?- la pregunta parece aliviarlo y asiente, haciendo lo pedido, - no… creí que fueras una persona vergonzosa, Will – comenta mientras me despojo de mi camisa y luego el bivirí que le sigue, con tranquilidad. Sonrío, ¿vergonzoso? No, no hay forma en que ese adjetivo se aplique a mí pero prefiero no decir nada; me quito los pantalones seguido de la correa, los zapatos no son problema ya que antes de entrar me los saqué, al igual que Yuuri, - ¿ya puedo voltear? – pregunta, también ha terminado de desvestirse, - no, espera un poco – asiente y voy frente al espejo, tomando un extremo y enrollándolo en el camino. En cuestión de segundos me he desecho de la venda casi en su totalidad, solo restan unas cuantas vueltas para acabar; suspiró al finalizar y me apresuro a ocultarla entre mi ropa. Vuelvo al espejo y le doy la espalda, solo para ver las marcas, las cicatrices que, aún con el pasar de los años, se niegan a desaparecer por completo. Frunzo el ceño, recordando las innumerables veces que me he lastimado desde que llegué a este país y como todas las marcas en resultado se fueron a los días o semanas, poco a poco, hasta que no quedó huella y me repito: Algún día se irán. En unos pocos años no se notarán más. Pero, ¿Dé que me sirve? ¿De qué me servirá que desaparezcan cuando el cómo fueron hechas no se revertirá jamás?

-Will, ¿estás bien? – giro la cabeza, dándome con la sorpresa de que Yuuri se ha volteado, - claro – sonrío, - estoy genial – este no es momento de pensar en tonterías, menos si hay alguien conmigo, - ¿estás seguro? – insiste, que extraño, no debería dudar; asiento, - muy seguro y en perfectas condiciones – aseguró, él sonríe, al parecer le ha hecho gracia mi respuesta, - pareció como si hablaras de un juego mecánico – comenta, riendo, - ¿en serio? – repito la frase, emulando la voz de un promotor y Yuuri ríe con más fuerza, - bien, bien, ¿no crees que deberíamos entrar antes de que se haga más tarde? – pregunto, él asiente luego de recuperarse totalmente; cojo mis utensilios de baño y le permito al pelinegro ingresar primero. Tomo mi jabón esparciéndolo primeramente por mi rostro y cuello, siendo lo primero que aseo, así me lo enseñaron. El agua escurre de ellos y prosigo con mi pecho, abdomen y brazos, - umh… Will… -, - ¿dime? – su llamado me ha tomado por sorpresa pero de todas formas respondo con naturalidad. No debo concentrarme solo en mí. – Bueno… yo quería preguntarte acerca de… tu relación con Saralegui – enarco una ceja, - no tengo _ninguna_ ´relación amorosa´ si es a lo que te refieres – digo, bastante fastidiado, - pero… ¿no te atrae siquiera un poco? – lo pregunta con bastante inocencia, al parecer, - no, Yuuri, ni un poco -, - ¿aunque sea tan apuesto? -, - empiezo a creer que el interesado aquí eres tú – niega con la cabeza de forma exagerada, - de ninguna manera, ¡de ninguna manera! – entonces, ¿por qué el interés en saber? – sueno más enfadado de lo que en realidad estoy pero es mejor así, - es solo…. Solo que él habló muy seriamente acerca de ustedes y… bien, creí que quizás has llegado a corresponder… solo un tanto… -, suspiro, - si te digo que lo he hecho, ¿dejarás el tema? – no quiero ser grosero pero no me agrada este tema, - ¡No! D-Digo, lo que yo quiero es la verdad - , - y la verdad es que no - me levanto, su mirada sube conmigo y luego baja, frunzo el ceño, cruzándome de brazos, - ¿qué se supone que estás mirando? – desvía la mirada, ¿se ha sonrojado?, - nada… - , - ¿eres homosexual? – al parecer lo he agarrado frio, - ¿eh? -, ruedo los ojos, - ¿eres homosexual, Yuuri? –, repito, - no, no y ¡no! -, – me alegra – expreso, aliviado aunque no muy convencido, salgo de la bañera, para poder tallar mi espalda.

-¿Ya terminaste, Will? – le pregunto y él asiente, se amarra la toalla a la cadera y sale, dejándome solo en el baño. Suspiro, me parece que está enojado pero… yo debería ser el que lo esté, después de todo, ¡él me acusó de ser gay! Está bien, está bien, solo me preguntó pero… no debería importarle, si en caso lo fuera ¡serían mis gustos! Y… él ni siquiera aclaró su propia orientación. Termino de enjuagar mi espalda y me seco bien el cuerpo antes de salir del baño con dirección a mi cuarto, secándome el cabello en el camino. Al tomar el picaporte de la puerta, esta gira y se abre; por lo sorpresivo no la suelto y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy frente a frente con el rubio, el color de sus ojos realmente es hechizante, en especial cuando lo vez tan de cerca. Se hace a un lado, dándome pase y yo suelto el picaporte. – Te cambiaste bastante rápido – comento, entrando a mi habitación, - me tomé mi tiempo, de hecho – lo miro extrañado, - el que se demoró fuiste tú, Yuuri – sonrío, - ¿por qué no te pusiste tu pijama, Will? No creo que mi madre nos deje salir a estas horas – comento, tomando la parte superior de mi pijama y pasando una de las mangas por mi brazo, - oh, no te preocupes, no planeaba salir de todas formas. Simplemente no acostumbro pasear por ahí en pijama – asiento y lo veo salir del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
-Es un chico extraño…- murmuro, sonriendo ligeramente y continúo cambiándome con tranquilidad. Al terminar le doy una mirada al reloj despertador, que marca las 7:30 p.m. La cena es a las 8 u 8:30 a más tardar. Salgo del cuarto, pasando a bajar las escaleras y estirando mis brazos. – Aquí, éste es Yuu – chan a los 5 años, actuó como un pequeño angelito en una obra de su escuela. Luce lindo, ¿ne? – casi corro a la sala, ¿!mi madre le está mostrando mis fotos de la infancia a Will!? El rubio asiente, sonriendo, - y está de aquí… - ¡Sí lo está haciendo! - Yuu – chan - mi progenitora me sonríe ampliamente, haciendo una seña con la mano para que me acerque, - Ven, ven, Will – chan y yo estamos viendo algunas de tus fotos – no estoy seguro de que expresión pongo pero lo que mi madre dice es : - oh, Yuu – chan, no pongas esa cara, Will – chan también piensa que luces muy lindo -, - me gusta está – indica el rubio, levantando una de las fotos, doy unos pasos hacía ellos, y sonrío al notar de que imagen se trata, - ese día hubo un paseo escolar – comento, - parece que te divertiste mucho – asiento y me siento junto a él, - fuimos a un colina, cerca de una casa muy grande – señalo, en el fondo de la foto el lugar del que hablo, Will parece analizarlo, - esa es mi casa – declara en un susurro que solo yo consigo escuchar, abro mucho los ojos, - ¿en verdad? – pregunto incrédulo a lo que él asiente. Me pongo a imaginar como es el interior, recordando de paso que en esa visita escolar algunos de mis compañeros hicieron especulaciones sobre que la casa podía estar abandonada, y con almas en pena y todas esas cosas de miedo. Me dispongo a preguntarle sobre como es pero al girar mi cabeza, Will ya está mirando las otras fotos, con uno que otro comentario de mi madre de cuando en cuando; el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que parece y cuando nos damos cuenta ya casi ha pasado una hora y mi madre corre a calentar la cena, dejándonos a mí y al rubio juntando los álbumes, los acomodo y al levantarme para guardarlos una de las fotos cae al suelo, Will se apresura a recogerla y noto un ligero movimiento en sus pupilas, siento curiosidad por ver que hay en la foto y doy un paso en su dirección, a lo que él me la extiende y se disculpa, - ¿por qué me pides perdón? -, - debí haberte devuelto la foto al recogerla y no ponerme a mirarla, por eso, lo siento – niego con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír, - está bien, no te preocupes por algo tan simple -, me sonríe un poco, su sonrisa no es de verdad, - se parecen bastante – comenta, - ¿a qué te ref-? -, - la foto – responde de inmediato y la miro, en la imagen estamos mi padre y yo cuando tenía unos 11 o 12 años, la pregunta que hago no la pienso: Will… ¿Qué edad tenías cuando murió tu padre?, - yo tenía… -, - Yuu – chan, Will – chan, la cena ya está lista – el aviso de mi madre deja su respuesta inconclusa pero no se molesta en completarla, ya que lo veo caminar hacía el comedor, suspiro y voy a guardar los álbumes, pensando y dándome cuenta que le hice una pregunta totalmente imprudente, ¿lo habré hecho sentirse mal? Decido no retomar el tema, no quiero fastidiarlo, al menos no más de lo que pude haberlo hecho con mi pregunta.

.

.

.

Me dirijo al comedor tan pronto como acomodo los álbumes lo más al fondo que puedo del anaquel y para mi sorpresa veo a Shori sentado junto a mi madre, - siéntate, Yuu – chan, no podemos empezar sin ti – tomo asiento junto a Will, en el puesto que da frente a mi hermano; le miro de reojo durante el transcurso de la cena, solo para comprobar que no le esté mirando, y para mi alivio no lo hace, ni tampoco se da cuenta de que le miro, a mi parecer. Shori es el primero en terminar de comer, agradece y se va escaleras arriba, según él que a dormir pero lo más probable es que quiera jugar en su computadora esos videojuegos suyos antes que lo primero. El segundo en acabar soy yo, mi madre y Will tienen un empate en el tercer lugar al finalizar al mismo tiempo y está vez yo me apresuro a recoger los platos, - los lavaré yo, Yuu – chan, ya es tarde, tú y Will – chan deberían ir a dormir también -, - yo puedo… -, - oh no, Will – chan, deja a mamá hacer esto – el rubio le sonríe y asiente, - en ese caso, tenga buenas noches, Miko – san -, se encamina rumbo a las escaleras y voy detrás suyo, pero doy media vuelta al recordar que olvidé algo, - oyasumi na sai, madre -, - ¡es mamá, Yuu – chan! – suspiro y ahora si subo las escaleras, para ir a mi cuarto pero me detengo al notar la puerta de la habitación de Shori ligeramente abierta, por simple curiosidad me asomo y como lo suponía su cama está vacía, me muevo un poco y lo veo sentado frente a su computador pero a diferencia de lo que creía parece ser que está investigando, se levanta para buscar algo y alcanzo a leer las palabras ´Von Bielefeld´ escritas en el buscador de google de su ordenador, - ¿qué haces ahí? – esa pregunta viene junto con la puerta siendo abierta de golpe y la cara molesta de mi hermano frente a mí, - eh… solo pasaba, ya me voy – trato de irme pero él me detiene del brazo, - ¿qué fue lo que viste? – me pregunta serio, - nada – aseguro, sin verlo a los ojos, - Yuu – chan… -, - una foto de tu ex novia en la pantalla – no es mentira, pero no es toda la verdad, le veo sonrojarse y me regaña, me dice que no debo espiarlo y le pido disculpas, me deja ir y me apuro a entrar a mi cuarto, encontrando al rubio guardando algo en su mochila y… - bonito camisón – digo en el tono más casual que puedo, no le queda mal pero, como decirlo, el color y diseño es para una mujer, - no tengo otro tipo de pijamas – se excusa, bajando su mochila, acomodándola junto al maletín que trajo, me acerco a la cama, - ¿vas a dormir ya? -, asiente, - ¿hay algún problema con eso? -, - no, no, para nada – sonrío, rascando mi cabeza, levanta el edredón e introduce su cuerpo en el interior, le imito y él se acomoda, revolviéndose un poco, hasta darme la espalda, le oigo bostezar, - tenías razón – me dice, hago un sonido, no comprendo a que se ha referido, - tu cama es más grande de lo que parece – sonrío, - buenas noches - , - descansa, Will.

To be continue...


End file.
